


Out of the Darkness

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out of the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for the first four hours of Season eight

His fingers stroked over her wrists, his touch incredibly gentle as he traced the scars there. Renee's own hands were equally gentle, mapping out all of Jack's own scars. They covered his body, her own paling in comparison.

They were a permanent mark of the darkness she and Jack had within them now. An outward sign of the battles fought, both by themselves and together and the paths chosen.

Jack's mouth replaced his fingers, breath warm against her skin as he tasted her. His hands roamed over her body, leaving behind heat and shivery pleasure. Renee arched under his touch, her own hands and mouth returning the passion Jack drew from her body.

When he looked at her, his eyes were clear and bright, so very different from when she first met him. At the time, she hadn't truly understood how the darkness could consume a person, not until she started to follow the same path Jack had taken and gotten lost herself . Back then, she would have been lying beneath Jack, wild and desperate, seeking to lose herself in the rutting of their bodies, only to feel just as empty afterwards.

Now, she'd come out of that dark place, though it had taken her a long time to do so. Now, she could fully enjoy the way Jack touched her and the pleasure he wrung from her, leaving her writhing against him and crying out in sheer bliss as she came. Breathing hard, she watched Jack as his own orgasm shook him apart, loving the way he shuddered against her.

His smile was full of light and happiness as he settled against her side, a far different man who had found his own way back to the light. One who had understood better than anyone else just how lost she'd been and had helped her come out of the darkness.


End file.
